


Darkness

by cait mack (bynks)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynks/pseuds/cait%20mack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about cutting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Implied suicide.

It hurts the first time. It hurts the second time. It hurts no matter how many times you have been through it. It hurts more when you think about it. But it does not hurt as badly as the pain you are suffering inside. The pain that haunts and taunts you. The pain that awakes you from the deepest sleep. And the pain that makes you cry in the liveliest party.

The thick red liquid oozes as the pain fades away. As the light fades and the darkness engulfs the entity that is known as a soul. And time stops.


End file.
